The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to an improved sidewall.
In general, as shown in FIG. 4, a sidewall rubber (d) disposed in the sidewall portion (b) of a pneumatic tire (a) is formed by applying a raw sidewall rubber portion (da) on the outside of a carcass (c). Then, the assembled raw tire is put in a vulcanizing mold.
The raw sidewall rubber portion (da) is typically wound in a roll (r) as shown in FIG. 5, with a separator (f), (e.g. a polyethylene film disposed between the windings to prevent their adhesion).
Accordingly, before applying the raw sidewall rubber (da) on the carcass (c), the separator (f) must be removed, which decreases production efficiency.
Further, because the outside of the raw sidewall rubber in the raw tire is adhesive, when putting the raw tire in the mold, the outside is liable to adhere to the inside of the mold irregularly. Thus air-filled spaces are liable to form. Such spaces result in blemishes the outside of the finished tire.